Sky and Herobrine An Unforgettable Curse
by corgi101
Summary: Herobrine is tired of his brother Notch outshining him. So one night he makes a strange potion claiming to help him. Sky meets Herobrine and is forced to drink it. Will Sky get used to his curse, or murder all his friends? Includes SkyDoesMinecraft. No foul language even though it is Sky
1. Chapter 1

Brothers

(Prologue)

Herobrine was bowing his knee to Notch. Notch was sitting on his thrown made out of diamond blocks. "Herobrine, yet again you are forced out of the kingdom for the night due to the fact of you destroying another village. You must leave by midnight" Notch declared at Herobrine. Herobrine starred at his brother in hatred. Notch was always better than him just because Herobrine was a spirt. Herobrine got to his feet and said, "Fine brother! I'll leave now!" yelled Herobrine. He dashed out of the kingdom and to a mountain. There was a rock that was shinier and cleaner than the others. He pulled it and a large boulder lifted up. A cave system showed. It had redstone torches down the hall. Herobrine smiled at his true home. He walked down the hall and found a opening. A brewing stand showed next to a caldron. The caldron was filled to the top with water. Herobrine knew he had to get his brother for treating him like this. Herobrine smirked at his idea. He didn't have to do it. Someone else could! Herobrine ran over to his caldron and began to make a potion. He got a book of his bookshelf and and flipped to a certain page. Page 666. "Let's see, ah yes" said Herobrine in satisfaction.

The page read:

1. Lava hot water

2. Nether stone

3. Blood

5. Flesh

6. Redstone

7. Darkness

8. Bone

9. Black Dye

10. Rotten Flesh

Herobrine knew where to get all those things. He got a bucket of lava and placed it under his caldron. It boiled quickly. Finally it was the right temperature. Herobrine finally began to add the ingredients. Nether stone came first. Next he slit a chicken and blood came into his sword. He brought it over to the caldron and dripped it in. For flesh he took out his hand and sliced it off with a clean cut. It grew back instantly. For redstone he pulled some redstone out from a rock. He sprinkled it in. Next Herobrine starred into the potion. Darkness flowed from his eyes. Herobrine smirked and went outside. A skeleton was waking around. He slashed it with his diamond sword. He picked up its female and went back to his cave. He put the bone in. Herobrine went outside again to get black dye. He found a squid and killed it. He got his black dye and went back. Herobrine dropped the ink in. The potion was gray. Herobrine went out and got some rotten flesh from a zombie. He came back and put it in the potion. It became a magnificent ruby red. He smirked knowing it was done and went over to a book in a enchantment table. Herobrine looked for his next victim. Someone who was well known threw minecraft. "SkyDoesMinecraft" Herobrine whispered. Sky was his next victim. The one to show the world Herobrine's wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle

Sky was exploring a castle. It was broken but that doesn't mean he couldn't explore it. Sky gripped his butter sword tightly, his hands sweating. He jumped over a big crack in he ground. Finally he came to some stairs. They were cobblestone and were mossy. "Never seen these before" Sky whispered to himself. He ran up the stairs. A wooden door showed. Sky gulped and opened it slowly. He looked into a big room. Some one was there. There was a red carpet and chairs. The person turned around. His white eyes starring back at Sky. "Herobrine!" Sky said. "Sky, I thought I'd see you to tonight" he said cooly. Almost like Sky was a guest. "Come take a seat Sky" Herobrine said politely. Sky felt as if someone was pulling him to a chair, because he tried to walk the other way, but his feet walked forward. Finally he was in a chair, glued down. "What do you want?" questioned Sky. "Now Sky, you're my guest. I want you to feel at home," said Herobrine. He then asked "Thirsty?" "No" said Sky. Herobrine said, "Well let's have a drink anyway. I made something special for you Sky". He went over to a corner and took a magnificent ruby red drink. "Be calm Sky. Go with it" Sky whispered to himself. Herobrine came over with the "drink". "Thanks but I'm not thirsty" Sky said. Herobrine put the potion beside. "When ever your ready" said Herobrine. He went over to a square opening in the wall and looked out. Sky looked over at the "drink". What was it? It looked more like a potion then a drink. Sky wasn't going to drink it in a thousand years. All of a sudden Sky's mouth became super dry. He was extremely parched. He looked at the potion. He had no control over his hand as it shakily rose and grabbed the potion. "No" whispered Sky. He could grab it but not drink it. It slowly and shakily came over to him. His other hand shakily rose and unscrewed the top. Finally it rose shakily to his lips. Sky tried to turn his head but it was locked in place. Herobrine turned to him and asked "Thirsty?" Sky looked at him fearfully as he began to drink the potion. Finally the last drops were gone. Herobrine smirked as Sky fell the the ground shaking. His canine teeth sharpened into fangs. His skin turned pale. His glasses began to burn. Sky threw them off showing his eyes had black circles around them. His brown hair darkened into a greasy pitch black. "What did you do to me?!" Sky hissed at Herobrine. Herobrine just laughed and said "Sky, I feel you'll find out as soon as you leave". Sky got up and hissed "Fine don't tell me!" He turned to leave. Herobrine made no effort to force him back but watched him go happily. Sky picked up his sunglasses and went out of the room and left the castle for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Discovery with Friends

Sky was in a jungle. He was extremely thirsty. Sky saw a small pool. He walked over. He couldn't see his reflection in the water. Sky drank the water but his thirst was still there. An ocelot was watching him from the far. Before Sky knew what he was doing he dashed over to the ocelot and pinned it. It squirmed and mewed but couldn't escape. "I'm sorry kitty. But I need this" Sky whispered to it. He hissed and sank his fangs into its neck. Sky drank its blood rapidly. It tasted salty and like fish. But Sky kept drinking. The ocelot went still. Sky drank the last drops of blood he could before standing up. Blood was stained around his mouth. His thirst wasn't fully quenched. He looked around. A zombie was walking near him. He expected it to start attacking him but it walked right past him. Sky looked at the zombie in confusion. Why wasn't it attacking? Sky came over to the zombie and walked right in front of it. It walked around him. Sky saw a creeper. He walked up to it. It didn't explode, but just starred at him. "Uh…aren't you going to explode" asked Sky. "Why would I? Your hostile mob, just like me, I don't harm allies" hissed the creeper. Sky backed away. "I'm not hostile!" he said. "Uh maybe your brain is screwed up. You are" hissed the creeper. Then it hissed "Some ones coming". It walked away. Sky heard a familiar voice. "Who are you?" it asked. _TrueMU_ thought Sky. He looked at the person. He had a blue astronaut skin. "Jason it's me! Sky!" Sky said. "Sky? What the heck happened to you?" TrueMU asked in a frantic voice. He rushed over to his friend. "What the heck is that red stuff of your face? Redstone?" asked TrueMU. "No…" whispered Sky. TrueMU looked over at the dead ocelot. "How did that thing die?" he asked. "I killed it" Sky whispered again. "What? How?" asked TrueMU. "I was thirsty and…I drank it's blood" Sky whispered. "You drank its BLOOD? Sky what the heck is wrong with you? Your glasses are gone, your hair is a greasy pitch black, you've got fangs, your drinking blood…are you a vampire" asked TrueMU. "I can't be…can I?" asked Sky. TrueMU just shook his head and said "I'll take you back to my place, well talk more there" said TrueMU. Sky looked at TrueMU. His thirst wasn't fully gone. "Sky why are you looking at me like that?" TrueMU asked suspiciously. "I'm thirsty" Sky said. He stepped closer to TrueMU. TrueMU back away. "Sky look for more animals, not me!" TrueMU said to him. Sky shook his head. His thirst was worsening. He looked around. Besides mobs there were no animals. Sky walked around in search of animals. Then he heard a moo. A cow was looking at him. Sky walked up to it and leaned down. Then he quickly sank his teeth into the cow. He sucked its blood. The blood tasted like steak. He drank until the cow fell to the ground. It was still moving though. Sky finally drank the last traces of blood. The cow was perfectly still. TrueMU was looking at Sky in horror. "I didn't scare you did I?" asked Sky. "No…just startled" said TrueMU steadily. Sky came over to TrueMU and asked "Do you really want me in your house? I can sleep outside" Sky said. "No Sky. We're like bros. We look out for each other," TrueMU said.

**A/N Wow! I love this story. Its fun to write. Wow Sky is a vampire. I wonder how he's going to live with it. He seems fine right now. Anyways thanks for lots of favs, follows and more for Normaline. Anyways guys, keep reading to find out what happens to Sky and review! See ya in the next chp.**


	4. Chapter 4

TrueMU's house

Sky and TrueMU were in TrueMU's house. "Thanks for letting me stay Jason," said Sky. "No prob dude. You need a coffin?" he asked. Sky looked at him with a "Haha your so funny" look. "No the ceiling is ok" Sky said. "The ceiling?" asked TrueMU. Sky climbed to the ceiling and hung from it, his arms crossed. "Comfy?" asked TrueMU. "Yup" Sky said. "N'k. See you in he morning Sky" TrueMU said. Sky nodded and closed his eyes. He dreamt of Herobrine dying at he fangs. He smiled.

In the morning TrueMU had to tap sky awake. "Dude wake up! It's past dawn," TrueMU whispered. Sky opened his eyes and said "Sorry". "No prob man, Deadlox says he's coming over to see you" TrueMU said. Sky asked, "Does he know I'm a vampire". "I don't think so," TrueMU said. "Can you tell him?" asked Sky. "Sure" TrueMU said. Sky smiled and climbed down from the ceiling. TrueMU stepped outside. "Sky you coming?" he asked. Sky put a hand outside. It burned like crazy. Like he put it in burning of water or it was on fire. Sky zoomed it back in. "Great. How the heck am I going to go outside?" Sky asked TrueMU. TrueMU thought. He came back inside. "Hole a carpet piece over your head" he said. TrueMU went over to his crafting table and put two black wools next to each other. He built a carpet piece. "Here man," he said and he handed Sky a black carpet. Sky follows TrueMU outside. His thirst yet again came into his mouth. It was terribly dry. "Jason, I'm going to have to… find some animals" Sky said, his voice cracking from thirst. TrueMU looked at him and said "Alright". He thyme spun to his right as they both heard a neigh. A horse was drinking. Sky felt foam build up in his mouth. He swallowed. "Hold this" Sky said to TrueMU. TrueMU took his carpet. "Dude you sure you won't burn up" he asked still holding it over Sky. "You can hold it over me if you want" said Sky. TrueMU kept holding it as Sky crept towards the horse. It went over to a shady tree and began to eat grass. Sky felt relieved and he walked up next to it. The horse stopped grazing. Sky sank his fangs down into it and drank blood. The animal neighed but made no effort to escape. It bit Sky's back hard. Sky didn't flinch but sucked harder. It stomped on his foot. Sky didn't flinch again. He sucked at hard as he could. The blood was strong. Finally it fell down slowly. Sky kept drinking. Finally the horse stopped its struggle. Sky felt less blood course into his mouth, there was less blood in its body. Finally the last drops of blood came into his mouth. He stepped away from the dead horse. He closed its eyes and whispered "Sorry buddy". TrueMU came over and said happily "Sky while you were…feeding I found a cave you could hide in until Deadlox comes. Also dude, wipe your face, your mouth is a red". Sky wiped his face with his sleeve. "Ok show me that cave. I don't want to burn any more" Sky said. TrueMU nodded and showed Sky a deep dark cave. Bats flew threw it. "Think this will be ok for a bit?" asked TrueMU. "Yup" said Sky. He ventured down into the cave. He looked back at TrueMU and said "Come get me when Deadlox comes. He has to see me". "N'k. And Sky, try not to suck to much blood in here" TrueMU said. Sky nodded and ventured deeper into the cave. Soon it became super dark. Sky saw perfectly though. "Cool I got night vision," he said. Sky's eyes drooped. He climbed to the ceiling of the cave and hung from it, his arms crossed. All Sky's muscles relaxed. He blinked as his eyes drooped again. A bat came over and hung from the ceiling with him. Sky saw the bat was sleeping. He jumped down from the ceiling and landed. Thirst was building up again. Sky sighed and said "Why am I always thirsty?" He looked around. He hearer and smelled a chicken entering the cave. Sky spun around and raced towards the entrance. The shaken was meandering. Sky hissed with joy. Them as quick as a blink of he eye he sunk his fangs into its neck and began to drink. Sky went on his hands and knees to get more blood. He drank all that he could. The creature was already still when Sky sunk his fangs into it so chickens made perfect prey. Finally no more blood was coming from it. Sky still felt thirsty. That chicken wasn't enough. Sky went to the entrance of the cave and stood where the darkness and sun met. The hostile mobs looked at him. They knew he was going to burn. "Guys, I'm thirsty" Sky said. They still starred. Sky sighed and said, "Let's hope for the best". He ran outside. His skin burned as it felt as if it were in fire. Sky crawled to a tree for some shade. He looked at his skin. In some spots black liquid was coming out. Sky covered them with his hands. A bah came from behind the tree. Sky knew a sheep was there. He got up and looked behind him. A sheep was in the shade to. He walked towards it and said "Sorry". He sank his fangs into it and sucked. The sheep did nothing but only fell down. Sky went on his knees and put his hands on the sheep. He more blood he sucked the more energy he felt return to him. Finally the sheep was still. The flow of blood stopped. Only drops came into Sky's mouth, which then lead to none at all. Sky felt tired after his feeding. He crawls back to the cave with burning skin again. When he got here he went to the deepest part and hung from the ceiling, exhausted. The sun had taken his strength away. Sky relaxed his muscles, and licked his fangs. Some blood with specks of flesh was caked into them. Sky fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that He Knows

Sky felt someone tapping him. "Sky wake up. Deadlox is here" it said gently. Sky hissed and opened his eyes. He saw TrueMU there. Sky squinted his eyes. Torches were on the walls. "Sorry about the torches. You can see but I can't," said TrueMU. "It's ok. Where's Deadlox" asked Sky. "He's at the entrance. Says he'd rather wait outside" said TrueMU. Sky nodded and jumped from the ceiling. A bat flew across the ceiling and on to his shoulder. It nipped his ear affectionately. "Hey buddy" Sky said. It squealed. Sky out it on his hand as it cleaned its wings. TrueMU was looking at it to. "Look at the Dilian" he said. The bat became spooked at TrueMU and squealed. The bat flew back on his shoulder. "It's ok, he's friendly" said Sky gently. The bat looked at TrueMU and flew over to him. TrueMU slowly put out his hand. It flew on it. The bat sniffed him, jumped and flew back over to Sky. It fell asleep on his shoulder.

Sky and TrueMU reached the entrance of the cave. The bat woke up to the sunlight, and looked at Sky with a "Your crazy" look. It flew back into the cave. Sky saw Deadlox, but he didn't see him. "Deadlox, here's Sky, this is what he looks like" said TrueMU. "Ok" Deadlox said steadily. TrueMU put the black carpet over Sky. They walked out of the cave. Deadlox jumped and said "No! You can't be Sky". "Ty I am. This is what happened to me" said Sky steadily. Deadlox looked at him and said, "You really are a vampire". Sky nodded. "At least you didn't see him when he was feeding. My god he eats like its his last meal" TrueMU said. Sky laughed and said, "It's true!" Deadlox laughed a tiny bit and asks "Do you eat blood?" "Well more like drink, yes I do. But only to animals" Sky said. Deadlox shivered a little. Sky put his hand on his shoulder and said "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to me being normal except I'll be drink from animals" said Sky to Deadlox. Deadlox nodded. Them thirst came creeping into Sky's mouth. It kept getting worse. He licked his fangs again. Sky looked around. "Uh Sky, what are you looking for?" asked Deadlox in a scared voice. "Animals" Sky said. TrueMU went over to Deadlox while still keeping the carpet over Sky. Sky sniffed the air and kept his hearing up. A snap came from a bush. Sky spun around and smelled a salty scent. Foam kept gushing into his mouth. The more the scent drew closer the darker and thirstier Sky became. Finally it was so unbearable Sky dashed to the bushes forgetting about the sun. All at once his skin became burning hot. Sky screeched in fury and pain. He collapsed to the ground. TrueMU came rushing over. He held the carpet out making a shadow over Sky. Sky looked up at TrueMU and smiled. But his thirst came to extreme. It turned from thirsty to parch. Sky hissed at TrueMU "Jason I need blood!" TrueMU looked at Deadlox and said, "Quick find an animal! I'll stay here". Deadlox nodded and dashed off. Sky knew TrieMU's arms were getting tired. He kept switching them. "Jason rest your arms," said Sky. "No Sky! You'll burn," said TrueMU switching an arm. "Jason, I'll find a tree to crawl under," said Sky. "I'll help you," said TrueMU. Sky smiled and crawled. The sun burned his skin. He dragged himself using his hands. The grass began to tear at Sky's strength. TrueMU picked up Sky's hands and helped drag him. Only one tree showed from the jungle on to the grassland. TrueMU dragged Sky under it. Sky said "Thanks Jason. If it weren't for you I'd be dead" said Sky. TrueMU smiled and said, "Anytime dude". Sky smiled but his thirst came back again. "I hope Ty finds an animal soon. You look really pale," said TrueMU. Sky nodded. A small part of him wanted to just sink his fangs into TrueMU's neck and drink. The part grew, as he got thirstier. TrueMU started a conversation. "So, do you like being a vampire?" he asked. "It's ok. I mean besides burning up in the sun and having to look for animals if your thirsty is the down part" said Sky. His thirst worsened at the thought of warm-blooded mammals. Soon a rustling came from the bushes. Deadlox came back with with a chicken under his arm. "Sorry man. I couldn't find any more," he said. Sky said "Its ok. Put it down. I'll do the rest". Deadlox put the chicken down and watched Sky walk up to it. He got on his knees and quickly sank his fangs into it. He put his hands on the either side of his head for support and drank hard. In one minute Sky got all the blood from it. But his thirst wasn't quenched. Sky looked at TrueMU and said, "I need more blood". His fangs wanted to sink themselves into more flesh. Sky looked at the jungle. "Sky hold up! You can't go in there in he middle of the day. You might burn," said TrueMU. Sky looked at TrueMU and said "Jason, I may die of thirst if I don't get blood, or I may kill you" said Sky. He looked back at the jungle. "What I need is a big creature. One with gallons of blood in it" said Sky. He licked his fangs, Sky was ready to strike his next victim


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Thirsty

Sky walked threw the jungle. He sensed Deadlox's fear and TrueMU trying to comfort him. Sky walked around patches of light. His thirst was only quenched enough to keep control. A cow was near. Sky smelled its blood and heard its heart beating slowly. He raced toward the scent and sound. "Sky wait up!" TrueMU said. Sky stopped as he neared the cow. It was big. "It's perfect" Sky hissed. He walked near it and sank his fangs as quickly as he could into the cow. He drank as hard as he could. The blood came rushing into Sky's mouth like a river. Sky swallowed it as much as he could without choking. The cow fell the ground. Sky felt his thirst fade away. It gave one last soft moo before lying still on its side. Sky kept his fangs in it for a little longer, still drinking it looking for more blood. Finally TrueMU came over and said "Sky, you got all the blood. There's none left". Sky released the cow's flesh from his teeth. Deadlox came over to Sky and said "Dude, that's messed up". Sky said "Sorry Ty". Deadlox nodded. His eyes had sparkles of fear. He rest full of understanding. Sky sighed. The more blood he sucked the more he wanted to drink it from a person. Sky looked at Deadlox and said "Ty, if you don't want to be near me, or even look at me I'm fine with that. I know what I am, a bloodthirsty vampire who gets thirsty every minute. I understand Ty". Deadlox looked at Sky and shook his head. "No way, if you want to drink blood from animals or sleep from the ceiling that's fine by me. I'm your friend" Deadlox said putting a hand on Sky's back. Sky smiled. Them he remembered his other friends. Kermit, Husky, Antvenom, Dawn, Seto, Seth, Bodil, the others. TrueMU looked at the sun. It was setting, and as I did Sky felt strength build up inside him. He crouched. It felt painful but comfy at the same time. "Sky you ok?" asked TrueMU. Both Deadlox and TrueMU looked at him threw worried faced. "Yes"-said Sky. The moon came up. Sky got to his feet. He shivered. His thirst came up again but it was different. He didn't want animal blood. He wanted human blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Attacks on the Village

Sky hissed. He looked at TrueMU. TrueMU looked at him fearfully. Sky got up. He put his hands on TrueMU's shoulder.

"Sky what the heck! What's your problem" TrueMU asked.

Sky looked at TrueMU not threw his normal eyes, but blood red ones with black pupils.

"Jason, I'm thirsty, animals aren't cutting it. I need human blood. Your blood" hissed Sky. Sky felt thirst build more powerfully. He brought TrueMU to the ground. Deadlox came over and pushed Sky off. Sky hissed.

TrueMU got up and said, "Sky snap out of it!" Sky shook his head. Then he ran off. TrueMU and Deadlox followed him.

Sky ran threw the grassland, his thirst building up. Then Sky smelled and heard villagers. His thirst made his mouth water. Sky walked to the village. He saw the villagers were in the houses there. Probably sleeping. Sky smirked and entered one of the houses. He crept in it and saw the villager sleeping. Sky sank his fangs in its neck and drank blood. It was better than animal blood. It was richer and thicker. Sky drank, and as he did he wanted more of this blood. The villager soon died, leaving a pale carcass. Sky licked his fangs and began to go from house to house, killing the villagers in there and drinking their blood.

Sky felt the sunrise burn his skin. He had killed all the villagers. His powers weakened. Sky then came back to real life and was terrified about what he had done. He crawled to a villager's house and put out all the lights. Sky huddled himself in a corner, afraid of killing a human. He felt his eyes droop. He climbed to the ceiling and hung from the beams. Sky crosses his arms and fell asleep.

Sky awoke to see TrueMU as well as Deadlox in the house Sky was in talking. Sky listened to the conversation. "Think we can still hide his secret, even though he killed a whole village" asked Deadlox. TrueMU nodded but said, "I'm still curious of how he even became a vampire". Sky dropped from the ceiling and said, "I can tell you how I became a vampire". TrueMU and Deadlox looked at him surprised. "Sky you were awake this whole time?" asked Deadlox. "Only long enough to hear Jason ask how I became a vampire" said Sky. "Well, how did you?" asked TrueMU. "Well, I was exploring this old castle last night since I was curious about it. When I got to the top floor I saw Herobrine. He treated me like I was his guest and asked me if I was thirsty. He came over to me with a potion and asked if I wanted to drink it. I said no but he left it near me and looked out a window. For some odd reason my hand just rose and grabbed it, my other hand opened it and before I knew it I was drinking the potion. Then I was on my hands and knees, my whole body changed into…this" said Sky. He looked down. Being a vampire was the toughest thing. TrueMU put his hand on Sky's shoulder and said "Curiosity killed the cat". Sky smiled. "So you thirsty at all?" asked TrueMU. Sky felt thirst was in his mouth. "Yup" said Sky. TrueMU put the black carpet piece over Sky and the three friends walked out of the house. Sky found a donkey. It was old and it had a broken leg. It trotted over to Sky and it lay down. Sky had to put this animal out of its misery. He went on his knees and sank his fangs in its stomach. He put his hands on both sides of his biting area and sucked. The blood was watery and weak. It tasted terrible. Sky reluctantly swallowed it. The donkey did nothing but only moved closer to Sky. Sky sighed, knowing he had to put this creature out of its misery. Sky drank as much of the awful blood as possible before ripping his teeth away from it. The donkey was dead but there was still blood in it. "Sky what the heck? What's wrong with the donkey's blood" asked TrueMU. "It's all watery and weak. No way I'm drinking that" said Sky. Deadlox came over and examined he blood that was coursing out of the bite marks. "No wonder its all watery, this animal broke its leg, but it was to old to heal itself, but it tried anyway which made its heart beat dated and work longer than it needed, which put to much water in its blood" Deadlox said.

"Ty where the heck did you learn this?" asked Sky. Deadlox said "The villagers had a book about healing and all that stuff in their library".

Sky looked at the donkey. His thirst wasn't fully satisfied. Sky sighed and quickly sucked the rest of its blood. He didn't want to taste anymore of it.

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS! ALSO FOR THE ADVISE; D. Yes I now I have to put it under minecraft but my laptop was almost dead so I was in a rush. Sorry for the spelling errors. Also it's in the right category but it doesn't say it for some reason. Just look in minecraft and its there. Story wise, Sky attacked a whole village! That is just weird of him. Anyways guys, keep on reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. You guys give me my support to keep going: D. See ya in the next chapter. And remember always eat butter, and kill squids!**


	8. Chapter 8

Time to Tell Them All

Sky was sleeping upside down on the ceiling of his dark house. TrueMU and Deadlox had helped him find it since he couldn't entirely remember where it was. TrueMU also said he was going to have a little…surprise for Sky when he awoke. Sky slept on, the dim lighting made by the sun was creeping closer inside. Sky awoke drowsily. He was used to sleeping at day for some odd reason. Then he remembered how all vampires slept during the day. Sky hissed in tiredness and sniffed. He jumped down from he ceiling and went over the windows making the sunlight. Sky moaned and punched the window out. He replaced it with wood. The room became pitch black. Sky smiled as his night vision worked up. He climbed back got he ceiling and fell asleep again, faster with no light to worry about.

Sky felt TrueMU tapping him.

"Sky wake up, some one or some people are here to see you" said TrueMU

Sky opened one eye and asked "Who"

"You'll see as soon as you go outside" said TrueMU.

Sky opened both eyes and jumped down from the ceiling. His eyes drooped. TrueMU followed Sky outside since he couldn't see crap.

"Oh my god! Dawn Kermit!" Sky said.

"Hey man" said Kermit.

"Hey Sky" said Dawn softly.

"Dude, fricken Deadlox told me you were different, I didn't know he meant like THIS" Kermit said examining Sky.

Dawn was looking at Sky's hair. "Who did this to you" asked Dawn.

"Herobrine" whispered Sky.

"Herobrine? He did this to you" asked Kermit.

"Yup" said Sky.

Kermit asked eagerly "Do you really have fangs? Do you drink blood ".

"Yes Kermit, I do" said Sky.

Kermit kept looking at Sky while Dawn said to Sky "So, vampirism, really did its toll on you".

"Yes, but I don't mind, I grew used to it" Sky said.

Dawn looked at the ground. Sky took her hands and

said "Dawn, its lots to take, but I'm still me, my personality is still the same, that handsome guy" said Sky gently.

Dawn looked at Sky and smiled "You're right".

She hugged Sky. Sky hugged her back. He let her go. "Your taller Sky, like three blocks high" said Kermit.

"Really? I didn't notice" said Sky.

Kermit nodded. He faced Sky and said, "Man, I got a vampire as friend"

Sky smiled. But thirst slowly crept it way into Sky. He felt his energy drop. Sky kneeled down. "Sky what the heck is wrong with you," asked Kermit. Dawn was by Sky's side.

"I'm thirsty" said Sky weakly. TrueMU got Sky up. "Sky are you that thirsty," asked TrueMU.

"Apparently" said Sky. His thirst quickly made him parched. His fangs sharpened more. Sky hissed in pain. His nails sharpened into points. Sky got up and leaned on a tree. The sun kept rising higher.

_I need blood! I'm going to die of thirst!_ Sky thought. He limped towards the grassland. But limping went to crawling, and crawling went to stillness. Sky collapsed. "Oh my god! Sky!" TrueMU said. He ran over to Sky. Sky hissed, "Keep distance". Sky tried to crawl but he had no energy to do so. His eyes drooped. "Jason, I need blood, I'm going to die" hissed Sky. TrueMU looked around to the nearest grassland.

"Deadlox Kermit go to the grasslands and find an animal. Me and Dawn will stay here with Sky," he said. Deadlox and Kermit nodded and headed off. Dawn came over to Sky. Sky hissed in frustration. His thirst made him so frustrated some times. Sky got up on his hands. He breathed slowly, the sun light was creeping its way through the leaves, making Sky burn.

"Sky hang on" TrueMU said. Dawn kneeled next him. Sky could sense her horror. He looked at her and said, "It's…ok," he rasped out. His thirst made his voice crack. Then Sky's energy just flew right out of him. He collapsed and started spazzing. Pain flooded his body as if you were hungry.

"Sky!" TrueMU yelled.

Sky smiled weakly, trying to show he was ok. A spaz made Sky fall to the ground. The. He smelled something that brought enough energy back to his loft his head. Deadlox and Kermit were trying to lead a cow. "Oh my god! This cow is the dumbest cow on he face of the earth! He won't follow Deadlox or his wheat" Kermit grumbled. Deadlox was whispering to it "Come here, come here". The cow starred at Deadlox. It looked at Sky and stepped back. "Look yea little…just fricken follow Deadlox" Kermit yelled at it. The cow moved an inch forward. "I'm about ready to kick it" said Kermit. "Guys leave it there" hissed Sky. A small amount of energy flowed threw Sky. "Step back" Sky hissed. Deadlox and Kermit both stepped aside. Sky shot them a grateful look. He stood up wobbly. Sky walked over to the cow quietly and swiftly. It looked at him fearfully. Sky as quick as a flash of lighting sank his teeth into the cow's back. He kneeled and drank its blood. Energy flooded threw Sky, it coursed threw his legs and arms, and almost lien a wave it filled his body and it took the pain away. Sky sucked more blood. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the energy coursing threw him. More blood rushed into Sky, and as it did his vampirism grew, but Sky had no idea it was. He drank the last drops of blood. Sky left the animal carcass and crawled away from it

**A/N YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU REPLYS! AND THANKS FOR FAV ANF FOLLOWING. Story wise, now Kermit and Dawn know. Wow Sky has a big secret. Wow he is really growing on vampirism, also the next chapter will be epic. Hint with title: Flight Lessons. That's all I'm saying. Anyways guys, keep reading, reviewing, and faving. See ya in the next chapter. Remember eat butter and kill squids!**


	9. Chapter 9

Flight Lessons

Sky was in the most boring place in the world, the LIBARY. TrueMU thought that they should look up more about vampires. Sky sighed as he again looked threw the v section.

"Jason there's nothing on vampires" said Sky.

"There has to be something," said TrueMU

Sky looked again. What did TrueMU expect? A book that said "Instructions about being a vampire" or "Vampires, a instruction guide"? Sky laughed a little and kept looking. Them be thought of how vampires started. Sky walked over to a book section and began looking there. He found a book called "Prehistoric Monsters".

"Jason come look at this!" Sky said over to Jason. Jason came over and looked at the book. He took it out and went over to a table. He opened it to the index.

"Oh my god there's like five million creatures in here" said TrueMU.

"Ok, look under v," said Sky. TrueMU flipped all the way to the back of the book.

"Valcous, Valtriz, Vampire." said TrueMU. He read down he page.

"There isn't any new info. Oh wait…" he said.

"Sky! Did you know you could turn into a bat?" asked TrueMU.

"No" said Sky surprised.

"Well, go outside and try it," said TrueMU.

"Ok" said Sky. He trailed outside. The crescent moon flooded his veins with power. Sky looked at the sky. Bats flew clumsily. TrueMU came out next to him. "Ready to do this man" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" said Sky. TrueMU nodded and he and Sky climbed on top of a mountain. A bat flew by Sky.

He squealed "You can do it Sky!" Sky smiled.

"Jason what happens if I don't change into a bat?" asked Sky.

"I'll catch you," said TrueMU. He walked to the bottom of the mountain. Sky gulped. His muscles trembled excitedly though.

"Jump when you're ready" said TrueMU. Sky nodded. He smiled nervously.

Sky took a few steps back and whispered "Please don't kill me". He ran forward and jumped. Every part of him flooded with fear. It was all in slow motion. He fell. TrueMU evened himself with Sky. Sky crashes down in TrueMU.

"Sorry man" said Sky. TrueMU smiled and began to push Sky off. Sky got off TrueMU.

"Thanks for catching me, no bat flying tonight" said Sky. TrueMU laughed.

"We'll try again tomorrow night" said TrueMU.

Sky focused on the night sky.

"Come on Sky! You can do it!" a male bat called flying past him.

"Yay you can do it!" cheered a female one.

Sky whispered, "Thanks". His feet twitched eagerly.

"I can do it," whispered Sky.

"Sky don't look down when you jump!" called Kermit. Kermit, TrueMU, and Dawn were all down there. He sighed fearfully. Sky ran and jumped. He thought of being a bat. He fell quickly. Deadlox caught him.

"Thanks Ty" said Sky.

"No prob man" said Deadlox.

"Try again tomorrow" said TrueMU.

"Yup" said Sky.

Dawn came over and said, "You were so close!" Sky nodded. His thirst for blood was with him ever since he had climbed the mountain. Sky walked around. A sheep was grazing on some grass Sky launched at it and grabbed it with his sharp pointed nails. It tried to run but couldn't. Sky sank his fangs into it neck and sucked rapidly. He began to drink the delicious blood. The sheep struggled to move. Sky drank more violently. He hissed and sunk his nails into it harder. The sheep wasn't going to die with out a fight. Sky soon was gripping so hard he broke flesh. Sky sucked even more rapidly. The blood coursed threw his body making him stronger. The sheep stopped its struggle. It gave out huge amounts of blood after it did. Sky drank it thirstily. He couldn't help but bite harder. The sheep pawed the ground, almost impatiently wait for Sky to stop. But he didn't. He drank harder. Soon Sky had both his hands grasped around its throat trying to keep it still. His nails sank into its neck. It cried for help. Sky forced it to the ground. He let go of its throat but sucked blood out of its stomach. He was in his hands and knees drinking it thirstily and viciously. He hissed and kept his hands on its stomach, his nails sinking into its flesh trying to keep it still. It finally stopped its struggle. Sky hissed with satisfaction. He drank more blood. Finally blood came into Sky's mouth in a stream, which led to drops, which led to no blood at all.

Sky got off the dead sheep. His mouth was all bloody. Kermit starred at him. Deadlox had a nervous look on his face. Dawn was looking away. TrueMU was comforting Dawn.

Sky walked over to Dawn and said "Dawn, I'm sorry if I disturbed you or made you sad, I was thirsty and this is what I do to drink" said Sky in a gentle and comforting voice.

Dawn looked at him with teared eyes and said softly "No,it's just you drank from it so violently". Sky kneeled down to face her face to face.

He wiped his face from blood, he smiled gently and said affectionately "Dawn, I'm sorry for my curse. It had no cure, and it's the worst thing that has happened to me. Feeding puts the bloodthirsty vampire in me at bay. My thirst is the number one thing I hate. I know it's disturbing to see me kill a harmless animal, but if I didn't, I'd be drinking villager blood, or worse your blood". Dawn's disturbed sad look turned to an understanding one.

"It's ok. I love you Sky," she said.

"I love you too" said Sky. He hugged her. She hugged him back. Soon she let go.

Sky felt like someone was with him the whole day. He was on top of the mountain with Dawn standing next to him near the edge. He didn't feel right. His senses picked up someone else's presences. Sky sighed and looked straight. He knew he was going to fail, but only a small part of him knew it. Soon he heard a scream. "Dawn?" Sky asked frantic. He lunged off the mountain. Dawn was hanging on to a jagged peak. She was slipping. Sky was so focused on rescuing Dawn he forgot all about turning into a bat. His senses were all narrowed onto her. Then in a blink of an eye Sky felt something grow out of his arms. He shrank into the size of a diamond. Fur grew out from his clothes. His ears became pointed and ragged. Sky picked up Dawn by her shirts collar and gently down to the ground.

"Sky you're a bat!" said Kermit. Sky looked at himself. He had bat wings. His fur was a pitch black. He had a tuft of hair growing out of his head see his hair would be. Sky landed on TrueMU's shoulder. He was extremely tired. His eyes drooped. TrueMU put Sky on his hand. Sky smiled at him. TrueMU put him on the ground. Sky defocused his senses. He became lazy. In a blink Sky grew back to normal size. (Three block height for him) and everything vanished. Dawn came over to him.

"Thank you for saving me" she said.

"It's nothing" said Sky.

"Dude you look so cute as a bat" said Deadlox. Sky rolled his eyes. He went over and friendlily punched Deadlox in the arm. He stomped on his foot.

Sky smiled as bats squealed to him "Good job!" or "Nice going!" Then he felt thirst creep into his mouth. He looked around. A cow was wondering around. Sky launched at it. He sank his nails into its flesh and bit it's throat. He sucked wildly. The cow cried in pain. It shook its head wildly. Sky in hooked his nails and dug them into the cow's neck. He drank in the cow's blood with satisfaction. The more he drank the more powerful and strong Sky felt. He cow stumbled to the ground. Sky went on his knees and drank more of its blood. The cow put its hoof in the grass and dug. Sky knew that if this animal had enough strength to do that, then it meant it still had a great amount of blood in it. Sky drank harder and furiouser. His nails sank deeper and deeper into the cow. He gripped its neck and and back as he sucked harder from its neck. The cow finally let its life go. Sky got the last drops of warm blood before nothing came out of the cow. He got up and closed its eyes. Sky wiped his face. The place where his teeth had been were big. Sky rolled the carcass over on its other side.

He walked back over to Dawn and asked "I didn't scare you did I?" She shook her head in no. Sky's eyes drooped. He blinked them open. He looked at TrueMU and said, "I'm tired. I think I'll go home," he said. TrueMU nodded. Sky went back to his dark house. He hung from the ceiling, and dreamt of the same castle he met Herobrine in.

**A/N First off…HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY! Also thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows! Story wise, now Sky gained the power of bat form! Cool! He saved Dawn from a cliff. Sorry for making him strong in bat form, I guess he has the same strength in bat form as in vampire form. Anyways guys, have a happy 4****th**** of July and keep reading reviewing faving and following. See ya in the next chp! Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


	10. Chapter 10

A little talk from a…friend

Sky was in a dream. He was in the same castle that met Herobrine in. He was a vampire but Herobrine was looking out the square opening, it had red velvet curtains that had a gap where he was looking out.

"I see you discovered a new power," he said.

"So?" said Sky. Herobrine looked at him with a grin across his face.

"Your turning into a fine vampire Sky. Better than any other" he said happily.

"You mean you've put his curse on other people" asked Sky.

"Oh no, you're my first victim, and you're the only victim Sky. I chose you for greatness" said Herobrine evilly. Sky stepped back. He looked for the wooden door. He found it.

"Oh Sky you're not leaving yet are you? I got a treat for you" said Herobrine. He pointed to the back corner with a small table. Sky felt his thirst building up. It made him weak.

"This won't make me evil or anything will it?" asked Sky.

"Oh no, it is a treat for you. I know of your thirst Sky, and I know you're just desperate to taste that human blood again" said Herobrine.

Sky spun around and asked, "How did you know I love human blood…?"

"I just know Sky. Now go drink. Your thirst is creeping into you again" Herobrine said. Sky walked over to the corner. A glass bottle was there. It had blood in it.

"It's not anyone's blood. I made it myself, it tastes just like human blood" said Herobrine.

Sky picked up the bottle and drank it thirstily. It tasted just like human blood. Sky drank it slowly, savoring the taste. He finished it and put the glass down.

"Thanks," he said softly. Herobrine smiled.

"Savoring the taste will only make you want more Sky, but in your condition, savoring it will be the only way to get it again," said Herobrine. Sky was confused by the little riddle.

He went towards the door and said "Well I think I should leave". He tried opening he door. It was locked. _Dang it_ thought Sky.

"Sky, our talk has just begun," said Herobrine. Sky saw Herobrine snap his fingers. Sparks flew from them. Sky was forced to the small table. A horse was there. It neighed and struggled but couldn't get free from the lead holding it. It neighed and threw its front hoofs up in the air. It swung them. Sky felt extremely thirsty. He felt weak and faint, like he would collapse at any moment. Sky lunged at horse and sank his nails into its flesh. It neighed. Sky dug his teeth into its neck. A warm bush of blood flooded his mouth. Sky drank it thirstily. The horse pawed at him. Head banging its head into Sky. Sky didn't flinch but only sucked harder, wanting all its blood. He horse bobbed its head. Sky held his grasp. He drank the blood violently. He sank his teeth in its neck as hard as he could, drinking like mad. The horse neighed but made no more attempts to attack Sky. Sky drank a river of blood that was flowing steadily into his mouth. Strength and power were building up inside him. Finally the Sky sucked and bit harder, wanting the steadiness of the river to flow more. Finally the horse collapsed. It kept neighing. Sky drank more viciously. His nails began to scrape skin off. The horse stopped neighing, but when threw spasms. Sky drank harder. The blood was even tastier. Finally a slow stream of blood coursed into Sky's mouth. It led to drops, then no blood at all. The horse was lying perfectly still. Sky wiped his mouth from blood.

Herobrine turned and asked "Quenched?" Sky nodded hastily. He walked slowly backwards. Herobrine walked over to a chair. He sat down. Sky felt some one pull him tot the other chair. He was being dragged to it. Finally some one pushed him to the chair and kept him down.

"So Sky, you enjoying being a vampire, and be honest," said Herobrine.

"Well, its ok, besides my thirst and the sun, and the fact I attacked a village" said Sky.

Herobrine showing interest asked "Would you stay a vampire for ever, even though you already are going to be one forever" asked Herobrine.

"I guess," said Sky

Herobrine smirked. Sky got up. He walked again towards the door, praying it would be unlocked. It wasn't. Herobrine snapped his fingers. The curtains covering the square opening flew off. Sunlight flooded the room, and as it did Sky fell to the ground. The sunlight was right on him. His skin felt like it was on fire. Sky hissed in pain. The longer the sun was on him the more his skin began to sizzle. Steam began to come off it. Sky collapsed to the ground. He stood on his hands. Herobrine snapped his fingers. The curtains flew back over to square opening. Some patches of Sky's skin had black liquid oozing from them. It ran down his arms and dripped from his race. Herobrine smirked as Sky looked at him.

"Why do you torture me?" asked Sky.

Herobrine still smirking said, "Sky, as I said before our talk has just begun".

Sky looked at him fearfully. He didn't want to hear anymore of the talk. Herobrine forced him back to the chair. Sky felt invisible roped hole him down.

"Stop your struggle Sky," said Herobrine. The glass bottle was filled with blood again. It was next to Sky.

"In case your thirsty again," said Herobrine. Sky nodded with haste. Herobrine snapped his fingers again. All of the black liquid came back into Sky. His patches where it was coming out healed over. Herobrine said, "You and I are the same".

"No we're not," said Sky.

"We're both hostile mobs," said Herobrine.

"And that's all. Besides I'm not even acting hostile. So that makes nothing," said Sky.

"Soon enough Sky," said Herobrine. He got up and looked back out the square gap. Sky felt the invisible ropes loosen and fall. Sky stood up. Herobrine didn't say or so anything. Sky walked over to the wooden door. He opened it. But when he stepped outside it wasn't the broken castle Sky saw when he first came here. It was new and fixed. Sky slowly went down the stairs. They weren't mossy, but were smooth stone. Sky saw the downstairs was also fixed. It had people in it. They were dressed in olden time clothes. Sky felt his thirst build up. His eyes flooded into a blood red. His pupils turned black. Sky hissed and lunged at one. He bit the throat and sucked hard. The blood was rich. Screams came from the crowd. Sky got his normal eyes back and had no idea what was going in. Then he remembered he had killed a villager in front of a whole group. Sky stood up from the dead villager and backed away slowly.

"He's a vampire! Kill him!" yelled one of them.

"No!" Sky whispered. He ran to the entrance. It was blocked off. The villagers had pitchforks and torches.

"Burn him!"

"Put a wooden a stake in his heart!" They yelled. Sky felt petrified. His hands trembled in fear. Then a voice came to his head.

_Idiot! You can kill them and no one would know! _it said. Sky listened. He grabbed a villager and sank his fangs into his neck. He drank its blood rapidly and violently. Then it was dead or near death. Then he slaughtered it with his nails, making it dead. Gasps came from the crowd. They dropped their weapons.

Sky hissed at them "Burn me? Put a wooden stake in my heart? If you so much as touch me I'll suck every last drop of blood out of you!" Sky felt rage burn his insides. He wasn't going to let them kill, let alone touch him. Sky hissed and pushed threw the crowd. He unblocked the door and head outside. Then the old him came rushing back. Sky looked back at the castle with the terrified people. Then the whole world was swept away. Sky awoke upside down on the roof. Sky sighed with relief. It was just a nightmare.

**A/N UGH! I can't make a title cover art for this! I suck at drawing! Oh well I guess this will go cover less for a while until I learn to draw. Story wise, Sky seems a little... fierce. I guess Herobrine's talk did something to him or…I don't know. Maybe we'll find out later. Also *****takes big breath***** THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVS FOLOWS AND REVIEWS! IM gals you guys are enjoying my hard work. Anyways guys keep on reading, reviewing, faving, and following, and ill see you in the next chapter! Remember to eat butter and kill squids! **


	11. Chapter 11

So Close

Sky was awaking to moon light. His thirst was extreme. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, giving him his night vision. Sky jumped down from the ceiling. Something wasn't right though. There was a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sky went outside. The moon was rising. Sky looked around for animals. A sheep was limping badly over to a tree. It lay down. Sky walked over to it. It looked at him desperately. Sky kneeled down. It put its head on its arm. Sky, wanting to give it a painless death, sank his fangs in its neck and drank rapidly. The more blood he got the more the bad feeling grew. Finally the last drops came out. Sky felt pain build. Then he heard a twig crack. Sky spun around and saw TrueMU, Deadlox, Kermit, and Dawn.

"Sky?! What the heck is wrong?!" asked TrueMU in a frantic voice. Sky looked at him fearfully and he collapsed to the ground. Dawn stepped forward, wanting to go comfort him, but Kermit held her back. Sky looked up at them. Then he fell back down. He closed his eyes as he did so. Sky began to lose himself. He forgot about his friendship with Kermit, Deadlox, and TrueMU. He forgot about his love with Dawn. Sky's eyes became blood red with black pupils, even the white part. Dawn broke from Kermit's grasp. She rushed over to Sky but stopped half way. He looked at her. Sky was extremely thirst. He looked at Dawn and hissed. Sky got up and lunged at her. He pinned her.

"Sky stop!" Kermit said. But TrueMU was already rushing over. He pushed Sky off and help Dawn up. Sky remembered himself and got up. He looked at Dawn, then at TrueMU. Sky stepped back.

"S-Stay away from m-me!" Sky said.

"Sky…" said Dawn. Sky stepped back and shook his head fearfully. He had a horror look on his face. Sky ran.

"Sky wait!" said Dawn. She raced after him.

Sky stumbled threw a forest. He looked around and continued forward. Sky mumbled unknown words under his breath. His senses were all focused. Sky then heard a voice.

"Sky! Sky wait up!" it called. Sky spun around and slowly walked backwards. Dawn came up behind him. Sky backed away as she came closer.

"St-stay away Da-Dawn" said Sky shakily. Dawn came closer, but more cautiously. Sky walked away. Dawn came near him.

"Sky! I forgive you, it wasn't your fault" said Dawn. Sky looked at her and shook rapidly. Dawn held his arms. Sky looked at her with fear and tried to break away from her grasp. His strength made her let go. Sky looked at her.

"Ju-just stay…stay away Dawn. I'm…I'm trying to-to protect you" said Sky. He then heard a voice. "Sky…get away from her…before…before you kill again" it said. Sky turned his head to where it was coming from. He looked at Dawn again and hen ran from her. Kermit,TrueMU,Deadlox came up next to her.

"Are you ok Dawn?" Kermit asked. Dawn said nothing but only starred at where Sky had ran off to.

Sky starred. The voice kept calling.

"Run…run…run before I kill again…run" it kept repeating that over, and over again. But they soon changed.

"Run…Help…help…he takes control…help" it hissed, and as it did Sky felt huge amounts of pain consume his body. He was shaking rapidly. Sky fell to the ground and looked around. His vision was blurry and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"Help…" Sky said almost repeating the voice coming to his head. The voice changed.

"Kill…let me kill…kill…I want to drink the blood of my foes…I want to eat the flesh of my friends…kill…" it hissed. Sky was frantic and was in horror.

"Help! Oh god help me! Help before-" his voice was cut as Sky collapsed to the ground. He looked around in confusion. Little did he know a pair of glowing white eyes was gleaming from a far.

**A/N Sorry this is short. I was at a party for my little cuz trying to type it up and sing Happy Birthday at the same time. XD Anways, from this chapter onward there will be a Q/A on Sky and friends. So feel free to ask questions to the characters and me about the story. Story wise, poor Sky. He is trying to protect his friends from the TRUE vampire he is. I wonder who the guy watching Sky is. *cough white eyes cough. Anyways guys thanks for all the support you guys give and I'll see you in the next chapter. Remember to eat butter and kill squids**.


	12. Chapter 12

Changing

Sky felt someone's presences. He then heard a laugh come from the far. He spun around to see Herobrine emerge from behind a tree.

"Finally, you were taking forever" he said.

"What do you mean…I was taking forever?" asked Sky suspiciously.

"Oh Sky, I followed you. I knew what drew near. Finally you'll be what I wanted from the start" said Herobrine. Sky hissed at him and launched at throat. Herobrine swung around. A stick with a very sharp end was gripped firmly in his hand. Sky stopped dead.

Herobrine smirked and said, "What's wrong Sky? Afraid if a little wood, are we?" Sky said nothing out pushed himself away from Herobrine.

Then Herobrine said "Sky, wait it out". He spun around and left Sky.

Sky then yelled in pain as he lost control. His senses began to focus on killing. Sky's eyes turned red with black pupils. Sky began to sweat. His skin rippled. Sky finally lost all his memory. All he remembered was being a vampire…and wanting to drink blood from everyone. Sky looked around. He sensed human blood. Villager blood. Sky smirked and ran off in that direction.

**A/N I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. Ok so the next chapters will be longer I swear by the soul of Notch. Anyways, time to answer some questions you guys asked.**

**Question for Sky: Hey Sky, how do you plan on controlling your inner vampire?**

**Sky "I….have…no…idea…HELP ME!" *Sky falls to the ground gasping for breath..**

**Me "Ok next question"**

**Question for Herobrine: "Herobrine…HOW COULD YOU?! You are one of my fave minecraft characters and creepypasta, SO WHY YOU MEANIE!?**

**Herobrine "Because this is who I am supporter. Sky being a vampire will show THEM ALL MY WRATH" *Herobrine laughs evilly**

**Me: "Next question"**

**Question for Sky: Do you know that Herobrine is controlling you?**

**Sky "He is?! When I get my fangs near him I swear to god…" *Sky's voice trails off with a spasm**

**Me "OK that's all the queations. Remember to keep asking them to any characters or me about the story"**

**Anyways guys keep on reviewing (questions) faving and following. You guys are the best supporters and Ill see you guys later. And remember to eat butter and kill squids. Oh yay also I may not get the chance this week to post new chapters…but if I get to I will. : D**


	13. Chapter 13

One Memory To Change It All

Sky had his fangs in a villager's neck. He was getting the last drops of blood from it. It finally went limp. Sky let to of it and hissed with satisfaction. This was the third village he had visited. Sky was on a killer spree and he planned to keep it up all night. He walked along the dark gravel all his senses were narrowed. Sky hissed with satisfaction and changed into a bat. He flew off.

Sky landed and changed back. Sky felt an evil feeling build up in him. He blinked. Then his senses narrowed on a sound from behind him. Sky felt TrueMU, Deadlox, Kermit, and Dawn'a presents.

"Ok guys, remember what we talked about" whispered Deadlox.

Sky said in an "I'm no stupid way" "I can hear you".

Deadlox looked up and said "Sky, we know what you're going through".

Sky spun around and said darkly "Really? If you did then I would think you would leave me"

TrueMU said "Sky, come on dude, you can fight".

Sky shook his head and hissed, "I can't, I'm more powerful than I thought". He then said, "Now go! I'm getting thirsty". TrueMU and the others stood in their place. Sky got angry and felt territorial. He screamed in the annoyance he was in.

"Fine I'll make you go!" Sky hissed. He launched at Kermit. He pinned him and hissed. Sky barred his fangs. Kermit was terrified.

"Sky stop!" Dawn yelled. Sky looked up at her. A sparkle from he moon light came into her eye. Sky flinched but starred more. Then a powerful memory came flooding back to him. The memory was his love and friendship for her. He starred and didn't stop. Then Sky jerked, his arms shaking.

_What am I doing? Killing people? What have I become?! _thought Sky. He got off of Kermit and backed away from the group. Deadlox walked near him with caution. Sky backed away.

_Only one person and help me, and he did this to me_ thought Sky. _Herobrine_. Sky shook his head and ran off from the group. They followed him a little after he went.

**A/N Sorry for long wait! I was at a summer camp and I was to tired to write. Story wise: Wonder how thisis all going to turn out you know? Well Q/N time!**

**Question for TrueMU: Hey TrueMU, how do you think we can help Sky?**

**TrueMU "I have no idea, as I saw here Dawn did something to Sky that made him spare Kermit. Don't know, well we'll have to see where he goes. :/**

**Me *pats TrueMU's back "Its ok man….lets go to the next Question"**

**Question for Herobrine "Really? A wooden stake?"**

**Herobrine: "Yes supporter… a vampire's death" :-D**

**Me *I keep Herobrine away from Sky "Next…Question"**

**Question to Sky "Please! Can you control yourself?"**

**Sky" Ill…Try….." Sky lunges at me but I defend him off. **

**Anyways guys keep on reviewing replying and faving! You guys give great support and I'll see you in the next chapter! Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


	14. Chapter 14

Begging

Sky raced towards the castle. The night sky grew lighter. He ran faster. He saw its tall tower in the distance. But the sun got higher in the sky. Soon Sky knew he had to go faster. He transformed into a bat and flew. His wings flapped rapidly at the night sky. _Come on; make it before sun rise_ he thought. Then a burn sensation started on Sky's back. He looked behind him and saw it was burning. "Oh god" said Sky. He flew faster. The burning spread. Sky's landed near a tree. He caught his breath. Sky looked out in the distance. He could early see the castle. Sky checked himself to make sure he wasn't bleeding blood. Sky felt thirst after his flight. He looked around. Sky saw a sheep. He walked up it. Sky kneeled down.

"I'm so sorry, but you wouldn't believe how thirsty I am" said Sky. He sank his teeth into it and drank its blood. The sheep cried and fell down. Sky drank all its blood. Soon it was dead. Sky felt strengthened again. He walked threw the shadows of the trees, making no crosses with sunlight.

Sky reached the castle. He went up to the highest tower and opened the wooden door. Herobrine wasn't there.

"Herobrine! Take this curse away from me! Please! I don't want to take other people's blood, I don't want to have to live off of others to survive" Sky begged. A voice filled the air.

"Sky…Sky…the curse is incurable…Sky…if you want to see your friends again come to the forest…Sky" said the voice in a whispering hissing way. Sky nodded and ran towards the forest.

Sky walked threw the forest. He kept hearing Dawn's scream. Finally he saw Herobrine with TrueMU, Kermit, Deadlox, and Dawn. They were trapped and Herobrine was laughing.

"Take your curse away? It's incurable! Now Sky I have an offer to make. Be a vampire who kills every one or kill your friends. Your choice" said Herobrine evilly. Sky said nothing but lunged at Herobrine. He pinned him.

"LET THEM GO!" he hissed at him. Herobrine smirked and let all of Sky's friends go.

Sky looked over at them and asked, "You guys alright?"

"Yup" said TrueMU. Sky smiled. He turned his attention to Herobrine. Herobrine was struggling.

"Herobrine…I know this curse isn't heal able but I still want revenge for doing it to me. I'm going to curse you," said Sky. Herobrine looked at him fearfully.

Sky's eyes turned red. He began to put Herobrine in a trance.

"Herobrine, you will be punished for my curse. You won't harm another living would again, you won't be seen by any one again, you will live the rest of your life in misery, pain, and fear. And if any of these rules you will DIE, for I will him you down and suck every last drop of blood out of you" said Sky. Herobrine gulped and nodded. Sky smirked and got off him.

"Now go!" he said. He pointed towards the castle. Herobrine nodded and disappeared. Sky smiled and went towards his friends. They all after like friends, and they practically forgot Sky was a vampire.

**A/N no A/n For chp since ill posting epilogue! And there will be sort of a squeal….youll just have to wait and see**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Deadlox was walking in the forest. He held his butter sword shakily. He had scars all along his arms and face. Deadlox heard a twig crack as a flash of white passed by his eyes. Deadlox shuddered fearfully. He prayed he could kill it and get this job over with. A bush swished as a flash of white yet again crossed Deadlox's vision. A growl came from behind him. Deadlox spun around and saw a big wolf with plIn white eyes starring at him. It was the one that baited his home and clawed at him when he went out. Deadlox shakily held his butter sword out towards it. His face showed with fear. The wolf growled and ran at him.

_Oh god!_ thought Deadlox.

**A/N Well that concludes this series but don't worry at all! More sky vampire will be continued. Q/A time!**

**Question for Kermit: Are you ok?**

**Kermit "Yes im glad Sky is ok too. That's all I care about:**

**Question or Sky: Do you think he'll really help?**

**Sky: "Gotta take my best shot"**

**Question to Dawn: Do you think Sky will get Herobrine to help?"**

**Dawn: "I hope so"**

**Question to me: Am I allowed to animate this? **

**Me: "widens eyes? "Yes yes YES! I give you full permisson. Just gimme all the fun ownership…but don't give all the credit to me. Give some to the animator"**

**Well keep checking to see the sequeal, and ill see you guys later. Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


End file.
